It’s Too Late
by Scarlett177
Summary: Sasuke did come back alright. However it was too late to apologize... or was it?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Too Late**

**By Scarlett177**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** Sasuke did come back alright. However it was too late to apologize.

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearing what you say but_

_I just can't make a sound_

_--_

"Haven't you heard?" two women were whispering at the end of the street just as a pink haired girl walked by.

"Hai… that Uchiha boy has returned," Sakura head jerked towards the two women, "I hope he is thrown in jail, we don't need filth like him!"

Sakura gasped in horror and her emerald eyes widened. She could feel her heart rhythm increasing. Then, forcing herself, she kept walking though her legs were suddenly feeling heavier than the rest of her body.

Sasuke had returned… that was great, right? Then why wasn't she happy? Wasn't this what she wanted?

A cold feeling ran down her spine as she stepped inside the hospital but she just shrugged it away. She sighed in relief as she realized how calm the hospital was when a loud voice erupted through the empty corridors. **Celebrated too soon**, Sakura thought somewhat annoyed. She just wanted a free minute so that she could put her thoughts in order.

"Sakura-chan!" a panting nurse said as she ran to catch up with the pink haired woman.

"What is it, Romi-chan?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I… we need your help at the room 7!" the nurse said nervously.

Sakura stared at her somewhat hesitantly; she had patients to check.** No you don't! Liar!** Feeling guilty at her previous thought, Sakura forced a small smile. "How bad is it?"

"Several burns all over the patient's body, two broken ribs and a possible internal bleeding," the black haired nurse answered automatically as she followed Sakura down the corridor towards the room seven.

Sakura paused on the door to see two medical-nins bending over the patient's body.

"Let me have a look at him," she said cooly and one of the medic-nin moved out of her way. He watched her as she approached the patient with respect and admiration. She was one of the best right after the Hokage.

Her eyes scanned his burned legs and moved towards his chest, arms and finally his face. She gasped and her eyes widened in horror. Her right hand covered her mouth in shock. Nothing in the whole world could have prepared her for that very moment.

"S-Sasuke…" she whispered. A mix of emotions immediately floated inside of her.

Sasuke's eyes flashed open. His pale features didn't show any emotion as he stared back at her. The Uchiha subconsciously realized that Sakura dropped the childhood suffix out of his name. Okay, he could handle that — after all, they were both grown-ups, and enemies. Well, perhaps they weren't enemies for the moment. But he was an outright traitor, and she had her Konoha hitai-ate tied around her forehead.

The moon was too bright this evening. Too many of Sakura's features were readable to the boy, even without his Sharingan. He noticed how long and free-looking her hair had grown, and the natural redness of her lips. If she just pulled out that hair-tie...

"R-right," Sakura said nervously but quickly recovered her posture, "Romi-chan, get me a lot of water… oh and please go see Lady Tsunade and ask her for herbs to heal burnings,"

"H-hai!" Romi-chan said and hurriedly left the room.

Sakura was immediately set to work, forgetting about her racing heart and the knot on her stomach. Determination flashed in her green orbs and Sasuke looked at her wonderingly.

--

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say…_

_--_

She started to heal the superficial burned areas; though she maintained a concentrated face, she was quite impressed with the fact that Sasuke wasn't experiencing any pain. Any other person would be screaming in agony.

"Sakura…" his voice was smooth and caused the pink haired girl to tremble slightly. She hadn't heard his voice for so long… since that day… that encounter where she and Naruto had been so close to bring him back.

"Y-yes?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his wounds.

"Why?" he asked her, his black eyes searching for hers but she avoided his eyes.

"Why what?" she asked and turned to the other medic assistant, "focus on that leg."

"Alright!" the medic nodded and was quickly set to work.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked and this time their eyes met.

Sakura looked at him quite surprised. That was a good question. It was obvious that she was mad at him that he had left her but still… it was obvious that she was helping him because they were friends and that's what friends are for, right? She was helping him because she… she still loved him. However those weren't the words that left her lips.

She offered him a small smile, "Just doing my duty, Sasuke-kun,"

Again, his face showed no emotion. He nodded slowly and then stood still as she continued to heal him.

It had been the longest two hours of her life. Romi-Chan finally arrived with the herbs and Sasuke watched closely as Sakura gave her strict instructions how to prepare them. He noticed how different she was from the Sakura he used to know. From the annoying little fangirl. She was a grown woman… she was strong now.

"Okay, now move the herbs into the water,"

"Hai!" said a concentrated Romi-chan.

"I healed your broken ribs and stopped your internal bleeding," Sasuke nodded as his eyes stopped on her moving lips, "you will still need to have a few healing sessions, which will heal your burning flesh and give you a new skin,"

"Hn," he nodded once more, still staring at her lips.

She stared at his burned chest, her eyes then moved to his neck and shoulders. She frowned as she saw the now disfigured curse mark. Sasuke smirked.

"I still have the curse inside me," he said guessing what she was thinking.,

Sakura looked like a tomato as she realized he had caught her staring. She quickly stared back at his chest and shrugged.

"H-have you seen Naruto-kun?" she asked in what she hoped to be an indifferent tone.

"Yes, he was the one who brought me here," Sakura nodded slowly.

So he didn't return on his own…

A wave of sadness took over her.

"Romi-chan?" Sakura asked stopping her chakra,"You will bath him with that water, the herbs will work on his burnings," Romi eyes widened and she blushed, "I will come tomorrow to check how he's doing,"

Romi nodded and stared at Sasuke still blushing.

Sakura wiped some sweat of her forehead and gave him a weak smile. She then walked towards the door when his voice stopped her.

"Wait." Sasuke's voice was rather whispery, "I'm… I-I'm sorry,"

Her whole body froze, the air was gone and for some seconds she actually forgot how to breathe. Slowly she looked behind her shoulder. His black eyes met her emerald orbs. He noticed how they didn't beam anymore… not like he used to remember.

The pink haired girl smiled a sad smile, "It's too late… Sasuke… too late,"

--

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late…**_

**_--_**

As she exited the room, she walked to a safe distance. Suddenly she leaned against one of the walls while tears formed in her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth to suppress the loud sobs now escaping more freely.

It was too late… wasn't it? It was… but then why was her already broken heart shattering to smaller peaces. She let herself fall to the cold floor and embraced herself as locked memories invaded her mind.

_She had a bad feeling that night… something was wrong. She could feel it in the cold air that caressed her face. That's when she saw him with a backpack on his back and his hands on his pockets._

"_Why?" she asked with tears falling down her face, "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me!?"_

_His response struck her hard. It was as if his words were poisoned but at least it had made him stop walking away._

"_You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun." She sobbed and stared at his back, "Do you remember? When we became Genin… the day the three man teams were decided, and we were alone at this very spot…"_

_Then his cruel words hit her again, "I don't remember," he said cooly._

_Her eyes widened as more tears fell down. It seemed that nothing she was saying was capable of make him stay… she was so … so weak._

"_I… I love you more than anything!" she shouted, her whole body was shaking. Her voice was pleading, begging him to stay, "I'm begging you… please stay! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! T-that's why… please, stay here with me…"_

_--_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall,_

_Take a shot for you…_

_And I need you like a heard needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new…_

_--_

She finally calmed down and was finally able to leave the hospital. As she stepped outside she sighed in relief. She was finally able to breathe now. A smile quickly adorned her exhausted features as she saw Naruto running towards her while Kakashi – Sensei merely waved as he was slowly being left behind.

Her green orbs immediately beamed as the tall blond boy embraced her in a tight hug in a protective way.

Yes… it's simply too late, she contemplated as she looked into Naruto blue eyes. She didn't need Sasuke there… nope… she had Naruto and she had a feeling that she will always have.

"Oy!" Kakashi greeted her as he finally approached them.

Everything was fine… Sakura finally understood that she always been fine.

--

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid…_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

* * *

**A/N: Okay! As I become more and more in love with Naruto series and enjoyed to read amazing fanfics about it… I decided to take a shot at writing my first naruto story ever. So please bear with me. I hope I didn't screw up to much so please drop me a line and tell me how did it go!! If you liked it, I might continue this haha thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ow... thanks to the people who supported me! It really inspired me to write one more chapter... I hope you'll like this one as well.**

* * *

It was thundering and the rain didn't seem like it was about to slow down. A new thunder made her heart stop for a few seconds. Although, she was soaking wet, her whole body ached and despite the fact that she was almost out of chakra, she still kept searching. They had been searching for two whole days, barely stopping to eat or to rest. There was no time.

She glanced over her shoulder. Shikamaru stared at her with a concentrated look. Ino looked horrified and Chouji kept glancing over his two friends.

Sakura stopped and almost slipped from the wet branches of the tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed throughout the forest. 'Damn it! Where could he be.' she thought in worry.

"Sakura..." Shikimaru said stopping on her left side, "over there,"

Her green orbs followed the direction he had pointed. The pink haired girl started to tremble with tears falling down her eyes, remaining silent.

She jumped down towards the floor. Her tears were blurring what was a head of her. She heard Ino gasp from behind her but paid no mind to her.

"No..." she whispered quietly as she stared at Naruto body.

He was covered in blood, his stomach revealed a deep wound. She noticed that the wound had been deeper and that the fox chakra had tried to repair it, to heal it. But in vain.

She heard footsteps and immediately tensed.

The black hair and the crimson eyes gave him away immediately.

"Why...why Sasuke? WHY?!" Sakura's voice rose from a whisper to a shriek. She couldn't understand why he had done this. His voice broke her from her transfix.

"Because I wanted to break any bonds left with him and now...I will break the bonds that you and I shared, Sakura," Sasuke calmly spoke as he launched a kunai at super speed that went straight through her skull.

* * *

The pink haired girl sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her green eyes looked around her room alarmed but then a soft sigh left her lips as she realized it had been just a dream.

"Just a dream..." she said yanking the blankets away.

As her toes reached the cold floor she started ranting on every bad word she knew. Making sure she didn't wake up her parents, she quickly dressed herself and picked a long coat and left the house. She stared at the starry sky and smiled. She loved the stars, the way they looked over them, as if they were gracing everyone with their mere presence.

As she walked through the empty streets she wondered what she should do. She considered going over Ino's house like the old times, when they would sneak out and get together just to have girly conversations, which most of them included a special Uchiha. However those old times were over. Sure they were friends, but they had different priorities now.

She could go and sneak into Naruto's house like she did every now and then when she had these dreams. She did it just to check on him...to make sure he was okay, at least that is what she keeps telling herself.

She could also go and train by herself but she didn't feel like it.

A few minutes went by and she still hadn't decided what to do. That was when she realized where her feet had dragged her to.

The hospital.

She walked through the empty corridors until she arrived to his room. Room _Seven_. How ironic was that?

She stared at the door for a while; images of their last encounter still hurt her. What had he been thinking? If Naruto hadn't found him in time... he would have died. The burnings, his broken ribs. He didn't seem worried at all. She frowned.

Did he... did he want to die? She shook her head. Of course he didn't. He still had a reason to live and it pained her that that reason was his brother, Uchiha Itachi. It pained her that she and Naruto weren't enough... enough to make him stay and make him happy.

Sighing, she opened the door and closed it as silent as she could. It was dark but she still could see his form on the bed.

She walked closer and stopped as she noticed someone sleeping on the chair next to his bed.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered eye-widened.

Even after all he went through, Naruto never gave up. He had managed somehow to forgive Sasuke; he was willing to make everything okay. A guilty strange feeling went through her spine.

"_I'm… I-I'm sorry,"_

_The pink haired girl smiled a sad smile, "It's too late… __Sasuke... too late,"_

It was too late to take those words back now. She wouldn't go back on her word. She had a new life and that new life didn't include him. She wasn't like Naruto. She couldn't… she couldn't allow it to happen again. She had sworn that she wouldn't allow Sasuke Uchiha to hurt her again.

* * *

His eyes twitched as he began to awake from his dream or was it a nightmare? As he slowly opened his eyes to the white ceiling of the hospital room, he realized that the sunlight was plaguing his face. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall at the front of his bed. '10a.m.,' he thought.

As he tried to move his bandaged hands to rub is eyes, he felt one of them tangled in something, in some what of a grip. He glanced down and a frown slowly crept onto his bandaged face. There lay a blond haired boy resting on a forearm lying on his hospital bed, as he lay slumped over his chair, with his right hand griping his bandaged left.

His face twisted in pain for some seconds but he suddenly concealed it as the blonde started to wake.

"Uhmm, S-Sakura..."

"I'm not Sakura you dobe! Let go!" said Sasuke as he tried to pull part of his bandage.

"Uh? W-what your on about?" asked Naruto now fully awake.

"Never mind," said Sasuke annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto blue eyes fell on his friend wonderingly. Wasn't it obvious why he was there? Shrugging it off the blond grinned, "Hey Sasuke, do you want some breakfast?"

Sasuke wanted to tell him to leave him the hell alone but his stomach begged to differ.

"Hn," he nodded and a grinning Naruto stood up.

"Alright! I'll be back with the best breakfast you've ever had!" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"I hope you're not cooking, baka,"

Sasuke black eyes remained on Naruto until he disappeared of his eye sight. He did never change. His old friend persistence to maintain their bonds was remarkable... almost touching.

Suddenly he tensed as he heard her loud voice.

"NARUTO! ARGHH,"

Maybe Naruto wasn't the only one who didn't change at all. A few seconds a tired Sakura entered the room.

Her emerald eyes locked with his, "Uhm, how are you feeling?" she asked with an indifferent tone. However, her eyes betrayed her. He could see worry in them.

"Just fine," he answered quietly.

"I take it that Romi-chan has taken care of that bath," his face became horrified and she laughed, "at least you don't stink anymore,"

When he didn't respond, Sakura merely started to prepare some medicine with the very same herbs that Tsunade had gave her.

"Here, take this," she said offering him a cup filled with an odd green-brownish colour. Sasuke face remained still as he eyed it with interest, then with one gulp he drank it all.

"It will accelerate the healing process," she said as she placed the cup back on the small table, "Let's take the bandages off,"

He glared at her but she didn't seem bothered, "If you want to get healed properly, you need to take them off," Sasuke took the bandages off and Sakura eyed his burnings. They needed one more session to make the burned skin to disappear and make a new one take its place. She took a deep breathe and her hands immediately released green chakra.

She started to work on the most critical areas while Sasuke eyed her intently. Though the pink haired girl didn't know, he had seen her last night. He wondered why they were so stubborn to keep him here. If they actually thought he would stay for them this time... they were being foolish.

"There, good as-"

"BREAKFAST!" a loud voice interrupted Sakura.

Naruto stopped on the door with two packages on his arms. His blue eyes fell on the pink haired girl then on his injured friend.

"Hi Sakura-chan..." he said somewhat hesitantly. This was the first time the three had been together since a long time ago, "I would have bought you breakfast too if I knew you'd be coming,"

"Naruto I already ate," she answered smiling at the blond, "what did you buy?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Muffins!" he answered and smiled back at her. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel misplaced.

"Ugh," said Sakura, "You know... I hate muffins,"

Naruto eyes widened, "What?!" he asked dumbfounded, "Sakura-chan how can you say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she stopped her chakra, "I just hate them, with a passion. I declare war on all muffins of the world!"

"Nooo!" said Naruto hiding the packages on his back, "S-t-a-y a-w-a-y from my muffins!"

"Please! I'm really hungry," said Sasuke quite annoyed. Both of them stared at Sasuke and chuckled.

"Sorry," said Naruto as he threw one of the packages at him.

Sakura and Naruto stood side by side, staring at their old friend as he opened the package and examined the muffins.

"They're not poisoned," said Sakura with a smirk.

"With that dobe around, you're never too careful,"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Sakura stood still as Naruto took the chair next to Sasuke bed. They were both eating their muffins with a content look on their faces. At least Naruto seemed the most content as he ate his muffins or more like assassinated them.

Somehow watching them both relaxed her. It brought her a small sensation of peace. However that little sensation vanished quickly.

Tsunade-sama stood at the door with a serious face.

"Sakura, Naruto," Both of them regarded her with a curious expression, "Kakashi is waiting for you outside. I need to be alone with Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura nodded immediately and left the room without looking back at Sasuke. Naruto finished his muffin and smiled at his friend, "I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sakura-chan, wait up!" Naruto yelled as he approached Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, "I wonder what does grandma-tsunade want from Sasuke..."

As the blond stopped he noticed the grave look on Sakura's expression, "Naruto..." her voice broke into a whisper, "Sasuke-kun... he will..."

Kakashi noticed she wouldn't be able to break the bad news to the blond boy.

"Sasuke will have to go through a trial... that's the normal proceedings for the missing-nins,"

Naruto eyes widened in horror, "B-but..."

"He left..." said Sakura swallowing dry and faced Naruto, "He left us... not only us but his village,"

"Yes, but-"

"There is no buts Naruto-kun," she said, her voice sounded weird to her own ears, "it's not only the fact that he left the village, its the fact that he joined forces with Orichimaru... the one who was behind the third Hokage death, in case you've forgotten!"

Naruto ears couldn't actually believe in what he was hearing. Kakashi on the other hand stared at his old apprentice with new eyes. He didn't recognize this Sakura, this pink haired girl that stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Naruto beat her to it, "Don't even bother to say one more word," and with that he left the hospital and she couldn't do much but to stare at her friend with tears forming in her green orbs.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi-Sensei.

"Sakura..." his voice was calm and understanding, "I know what you're trying to do, but in the end it will hurt much more... believe me,"

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Please let me know how I did and review!**

**Love and hugs—**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The office of the Hokage was rather different than the usual. Where once a desk usually sat there was now a much larger and longer table. At the desk sat six people. Three men and three women. The man and women in the middle were elderly. Tsunade sat in the end of the table, her hands crossed on the table and she was looking thoroughly bored.

Facing the enormous table was a few chairs and they were all taken. All but one. Sakura glanced around as she stepped inside the office closing the door behind her. She spotted her empty chair, right next to a silver-haired man. Quietly she sat down and he nodded at her in a greeting sort of way.

Her emerald eyes scanned the rest of the room. At her left and not to far away, she could see Naruto standing next to Sasuke. They were talking but she couldn't hear them from where she was seating. She didn't even hear the elder man asking for silence. Watching Naruto grin at Sasuke made her feel guilty about what she said a few days ago.

Kakashi noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Sakura..." his voice snapped her back to the present situation. She blushed slightly and leaned back on her chair. Her attention was immediately caught by Tsunade.

Tsunade had rose from her chair and looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke," her voice sounded odd to Sakura ears, "you have been charged with the desertion of your village in a time of need, joined forces with a known enemy and disobeying a direct order from the Hokage, how do you plea?"

Sakura lips parted. So this was the side of Tsunade that Sakura had never seen. The serious side.

"Guilty," Sasuke's voice echoed through the quiet room. No one said anything as he answered. Sakura quickly hid her trembling hands and bit her lip nervously. Was he mad? Was he wishing to be executed?

A ripple of fidgeting ran up the table as the shock of what the Uchiha had just said set in. Sakura looked deeply into the Hokage's eyes and realised something, she was smiling. However the two elders in the middle looked quite angrily.

Sakura then looked up to Kakashi, no emotion or whatsoever crossed his features. "What's happening?" the pink haired girl asked confused.

"I know as much as you do, Sakura," Kakashi answered looking down his old pupil.

"Very well," the elder woman spoke for the first time, "I take it that everything has been explained to you?" Sasuke nodded grimly.

"You will have the right to a fair trial," The Hokage explained, "This never happened before to anyone who has left our village and became a missing-nin. We are giving you this option because... let's say you still have friends that care for you,"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned widely. Sakura found herself smiling slightly but concealed it as fast as she could. It was just like Naruto to persuade Tsunade.

Suddenly, an irritating sound of a chair being dragged behind interrupted the session. A tall man rose from his seat and glared at the Hokage. Sakura looked at him and wondered where had she seen him before but she couldn't quite press her finger on it. Kakashi on the other hand didn't even bother to look behind.

"What?!" the man growled angrily, "You know the rules, Tsunade! You can't change them no matter who it is being sentenced! It's not fair!"

Sakura head turned to Tsunade. She expected to see the Hokage to explode in fury. However, Tsunade just sat down and leaned forward, a small smile adorning her features.

"Danzou... it is fair to concede him a trial... since I changed the rules when I accepted the Hokage's position," her voice was calm but at the same time had a mocking tone to it.

The whole room started to whisper among themselves.

"Very well," Denzou voice echoed through the office, "I will then be in charge of the accusation side,"

Tsunade eyes widened. It was something that she hadn't foreseen. "I..."

"I think it's fair," the elder woman spoke as she stared at Sasuke.

"Then, he's bound to choose who's in charge of his defence?" A nervous Naruto asked quietly. Tsunade nodded slowly.

"Then I'll be in charge of it!" the blond said grinning, "and we'll win! Believe it!"

"No, Naruto," Sasuke spoke. His voice was smooth and empty of any emotion. Then he turned around to the sitting crowd, his dark eyes spotted green, "I chose Sakura,"

* * *

"And then he chose me! Me!" Sakura grunted as she sat on the green grass. Hinata sat by her side and stared at her pink haired friend.

"It m-makes sense he c-chose you, Sakura-chan," said Hinata smiling warmly, "Y-you are s-smarter than Naruto-kun,"

Sakura faced Hinata and shrugged, "Who isn't?" then both giggled quietly, "I mean, he hasn't noticed you have a crush on him since... ever,"

Hinata blushed furiously.

"But still! I'm not the appropriate person to do it. I never have done it before. I didn't even know you could do it," Sakura paused and sighed, "Just when I want distance from him..."

"M-maybe you could talk with the Tsunade-sama..." Sakura shook her head.

"Tsunade is on Sasuke side. She totally believes I'm able to pull it off," Sakura smiled sadly, "Besides... someone has to do it... for Naruto's sake," Hinata nodded shortly.

"Naruto has changed a lot these days... y-you can see it in his eyes," Hinata said in a serious tone, "He's happy, Sakura-chan,"

"I know..." Sakura whispered and lowered her head, "I know..."

"B-but I understand your position. You're angry. I-it's only understandable,"

Sakura chuckled lightly, "I just wish I could do something to stay away from him... preparing his defence will force me to spend time with him and... I'm scared t-that I will... you know..."

Hinata smiled tenderly, "Maybe..." she paused suddenly and Sakura waited for her to carry on.

"Maybe?"

Hinata bit her lip, "maybe if... if you didn't have time to prepare his defence..."

Sakura eyes widened and her body froze, "Go on! I'm listening,"

"If you didn't have time to prepare his defence... let's say... if you were to go on an important mission... h-his t-trial would be postponed until your return," Hinata said feeling partially guilty and partially happy at the same time.

She felt happy because she was helping one of her best friends. However, she couldn't stop to feel guilty as she felt as if she was betraying Naruto trust.

Sakura featured lightened up and a mischievous smile adorned her face.

"HINATA!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she jumped on her timid friend to embrace her in a tight hug, "You are the best!"

* * *

Tsunade blinked stupidly a few times at the pink haired girl that was standing in front of her with an innocent face stamped on her features.

"A mission?" Tsunade repeated completely dismayed. Sakura nodded, praying that Tsunade would not see her real intentions, "At a time like this?"

"I know..." Sakura forced herself to keep a smile on her face, "I discussed it with Sasuke and he's completely okay with it! He knows that a mission will give me time to think about his defence more..." she paused for a second, "more efficiently..."

Tsunade eyes narrowed and for brief moments the pink haired girl thought that she wouldn't make it through. However, hope returned to her as Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"You really are committed to help him. I'm glad you pushed your anger aside, Sakura," Tsunade voice was tender and it hit her hard.

She gave everything to maintain her posture and kept smiling as her insides were screaming.

"I do have a mission for you," Tsunade carried on. This time searching for a paper, "Ah... a client requests a medic-nin presence for two weeks to take care of his sick daughter. It seems that someone poisoned her and they are trying to find who did it,"

"So, all I have to do is take care of his daughter?" Sakura frowned. She didn't want a babysitting mission.

"Hai... and find who poisoned her," Sakura nodded slowly. That was better than nothing. At least she had bought herself two weeks to think of another plan to avoid Sasuke.

**Avoiding Sasuke, mission one. Accomplished.**

* * *

"Were you followed?" a hooded figured asked impatiently.

"I don't think so. I was very cautious," Denzou answered as he looked behind one last time.

The hooded figured nodded quietly, "Very well... speak then. I don't have much time left,"

"Sasuke Uchicha was granted a fair trial. Sakura Haruno is taking care of his defence." Denzou spat angrily.

"Is she now?" the hooded man asked surprised at the latest events, "How good is she?"

"She's inexperienced..."

"But?"

"But... she's a smart one..." Denzou eyes narrowed, "I tried... but that Tsunade-"

"Enough!" the hooded figure said impatiently, "Tsunade is not the one to blame for your incompetence," Denzou looked as if he had been slapped, "I have to go. You know what to do."

Denzou seemed taken back, "You... you wish me to take care of the girl?"

"If necessary yes," the cloaked figure started to walk away but then stopped abruptly, "Giving it a better thought... just do it. Kill the girl,"

* * *

**A/N: OKayyyyyyy! I just had this idea on the bus. I dunno how trials work but let's just pretend they work like this. LOL anyway who's the hooded guy?! UHHH I wonder... if you get it right I'll treat you to RAMEN!! **


End file.
